


Haunted

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, College, First Apartment, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter gets freaked out his first night in his new apartment.Iron Dad to the rescue!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> It felt weird to type that because I don't normally post on Mondays. I hope you guys are loving this series of comfort. It's been a journey to write these out. I'm honestly not sure how I made it this far with all my hair still on my head. It is a different color than it was when I started though.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Random story? Anyhow. I was working as a nanny for a family for the first time. I was locking up the house for the night when I started hearing a weird noise and I looked around to see who the adult was to go check out this noise only to figure out--IN HORROR--That the adult was myself.
> 
> YOU CAN BET I FIGURED OUT WHAT THE NOISE WAS TOO. ;)

“I’m fine. Everything is fine. I don’t need to call. I don’t need help. I can handle this. Totally good.” Peter rambled to himself as he unpacked another box in his new apartment on campus. 

Tony had insisted on renting it for him even though he was a freshman. It was the first night that he’d be staying alone in this apartment and he was suddenly wondering if he’d be able to sleep.

The clock was nearing 12am and Peter hadn’t even pulled out his bedding to put on his new bed. He heard a weird nose and paused from putting the shirt he was holding into the drawer. He didn’t hear anything else so he went back to what he was doing.

**_*THUMP*_ **

Peter jumped to his feet and glanced around the room. Where was his suit? Why was everything in boxes? Why was being an adult exhausting? Now he was going to have to fight the attacker off like he had super strength. Oh wait. He did. Never mind. Peter relaxed a bit and let his shoulders drop from where they were tensed by his ears minutes before. 

Peter heard a door open and he closed his eyes for a second before realizing if he was going to die that he was telling Tony it was his fault because he had insisted on the apartment instead of the dorms.

“Pete? It’s really late? Is everything okay?” Tony asked quietly.

“I’m going to die here alone. This place is haunted or something. Why did you insist on this? I could be in a dorm with other people!” Peter hissed.

“We talked about this. What if you were to end up on the ceiling in your sleep? Or wake up sticking to your blanket. You don’t think a roommate would be concerned about that? I do.” Tony reminded the teenager already pulling on his tennis shoes and grabbing his keys with his hand that wasn’t holding his phone.

“Tony, I’m freaking out. I’m going to sit in the closet.” Peter told him already grabbing a blanket and a pillow.

“I’m coming. It’ll take some time, but I’m coming. Peter, remember something for me?” Tony slid into his car and put his foot on the brake before pressing the button to start the engine, “Remember you are a literal super hero. No matter if it’s a ghost or intruder or it’s all in your own head, you’ve got this.” Tony still put his foot on the gas pedal a littler heavier than usual. He should have taken the suit.

Tony let himself into Peter’s new apartment with his key and found an empty living area and kitchen. Everything seemed quiet except a closet door that kept opening and closing due to a window being open slightly and the breeze pushing it open and closed. Tony frowned something must be up with the latch—He could fix it later.

“Peter? It was just a door.” Tony yelled as he went to find his kid. He checked the bedroom and opened the closet door. As promised Peter was sitting in there snuggled under a blanket and hugging his pillow. He was asleep.

Tony brushed his curls out of his eyes. He looked so young at that moment. Tony tried to wake him up but Peter pushed him away and turned onto his other side. Tony shrugged and grabbed another blanket and pillow from one of the boxes that Peter must have been unpacking and quickly made the bed and fell into it closing his eyes.

~

Peter woke up and stretched. His whole body was sore from sleeping on the floor. He saw Tony asleep on his bed and realized he hadn’t dreamt that part of his night. But what do you know he had survived his first night in his apartment alone.

“Peter. What is that noise?” Tony mumbled waking up.

“Traffic.” Peter yawned, “You’re used to the lake house.”

“Why did I ever live in the city?” Tony groaned.

“Pepper messaged me six times.” Peter scrolled through the messages on his phone, “Did you even tell her you were coming here?”

“It was 12am, Pete!” Tony headed to the bathroom as they talked, “PETER PARKER!”

“It’s too early for yelling.” Peter moved to his bed and laid down in a more comfortable spot than the floor.

“No TOILET PAPER.” Tony said from the closed door.

“Oh yikes.” Peter opened his eyes, “I didn’t make it to the store so I’ve been walking to the gas station down the road for the bathroom.”

“So what I’m hearing is that you had the time and energy to walk to the gas station but not to go get toilet paper?” Tony asked from behind the closed door.

“I didn’t say it was logical.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Peter, go get toilet paper now.” Tony told him firmly.

“Fine, but I’m taking your car.” Peter snatched his keys from the night stand.

“You’d better drive safe, KID!” Tony yelled to him.

~

Peter made his way into the store and headed straight to the toilet paper but then got distracted by the cleaning supplies. He should probably pick up some of those too, and if he was picking up cleaning supplies he should get some groceries too.

He didn’t realize how long he had been in the store until his phone pinged with a text message,

Tony, “GET HOME NOW.”

Oops. Peter grabbed the toilet paper closet to him and paid before making his way back to the apartment. He walked back in throwing the keys on the table by the door that he had assembled the night before. He put the toilet paper outside the bathroom and texted Tony it was there before going to make breakfast.

~

“Kid, I promise you if you bring a girl back here and don’t have toilet paper she will murder you.” Tony said reemerging minutes later.

“MJ wouldn’t like me bringing back random girls anyway.” Peter teased, smiling at the thought of his long term girlfriend.

“How is MJ?” Tony asked, taking the plate of eggs, sausage that Peter passed him.

“Misses me.” Peter winked.

“Funny I think everyone back home feels that way.”

“You were the one who pushed MIT.” Peter reminded him.

“And I still think it’s a good idea. I just didn’t realize we’d all feel like we were missing something in our lives like this.”

“Oh, while you’re here—Can you help me with something?” Peter sat down next to Tony on the floor since the apartment didn’t have a bunch of seating options at the moment.

“Fixing the door that doesn’t stay closed?” Tony motioned to the door causing the noise from the night before.

“No. I mean you can, but I need your help with something else.” Peter reached for his computer and opened up the email from the school, “I think I owe money.”

“Impossible.” Tony took the computer and glanced at it, “Huh, no big deal. I’ll take care of it.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I’ve got it, Pete. It’s part of this whole deal I signed up for.” Tony informed him.

“I still don’t think it’s a fair trade. Interning in high school for my college education.” Peter shrugged.

“That wasn’t the deal I was talking about…” Tony took a sip of the bottle of water he had snagged while they were talking.

“What deal then?” Peter asked, trying to appear casual but he couldn’t remember making any other deal.

“It’s part of being a parent. Kids are expensive. You sign up for it when you agree to raise them.” Tony explained.

“But—“

“—Don’t say you aren’t my kid.”

“—BUT”

“—Peter Parker!” Tony snapped.

“—STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Peter snapped back, “I was going to say that I need to update my college information to reflect that new information.”

Tony knew that was a lie but he appreciated it nonetheless, “We’ll do that when I take care of the payment.”

“And then fix the haunted door.” Peter pointed at it.

“Sure.” Tony agreed easily.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS. (Seriously though...I've been having a really tough go with my mental health and every comment brings such a bright spot of joy so for everyone who wonders if you're comment is worth it or makes a difference...It does.)
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
